One More Time
by Escaped Mental Author
Summary: What do you do, when someone you love more than life itself comes to you with a broken heart, needing contact, needing love but you know that no matter what happens they will never love you like you love them. What would Lie Ren do when he is faced with that exact situation. When his best friend, his partner, the person he loves, Nora comes to him with a broken heart. Smut Warning


Title: One more Time  
Anime: RWBY  
Pairing: Ren X Nora  
Rating M  
_

"Please Ren just one more time, I promise that after this I won't ever happen again." Her voice was soft, rather she was just quiet and it was raw, she had been sobbing for the past few hours. "Nora we can't keep," He started but was quiet by another small sob and her still shaking body wrapping around his. "Just one more time, please, I need it, I need you!" Her voice went up a few octaves and he could feel her large tears spilling onto his tailcoat, staining the green and even the thin undershirt, which was slowly starting to his chest. "Just please, please help me." Another sob and he broke, he could never stand to see her like this and he never would. His arms wrapped around her, holding her shaking mass against him, he was trying to comfort her, to help her. It was never that, this made things so much worse than it did better, he knew that, what this would lead to.

"He was an idiot for breaking the heart of someone so beautiful." Ren whispered in Nora's ear, Ren was able to control himself, to keep his voice from quivering even though when he said those words he wanted to break down as well. "Am I really beautiful to you?" Nora asked in a gentle whisper, her voice slowly growing louder, bolder. "The most beautiful queen in the world." He responded, resting his head on her shoulder, doing so only to kiss what small part of her neck was exposed to him. Nora let out a long, pleasured sigh, her lips turning from a rather large frown and building into a smile, she always liked it when he used nicknames or terms of endearment in the bedroom. He knew that, he had since the second, maybe the third time they had begun their debauched relations.

He would move his arms away from her thin frame, only causing her to place her hands on his chest, gripping his shirt. She didn't need to say it, a subconscious plea for him to come back, for him to hold her as tight as he could, she needed that to know he was there, to know he wouldn't leave her. Ren had learned a way to calm her in these times, He stood straight, giving them a small bit of room and she looked up to him, her blue eyes welling up with tears. Ren was slow, kissing away each tear that fell with his soft lips. After a few moments he turned his attention to her lips, kissing her again and again, neither of them cared about the salty taste of the tears or how long they kissed, they just needed the contact.

The kisses eased Nora's grip and eventually her hands slid down his lithe frame. With that Ren undid the few buttons that held together the shirt, making quick work of discarding it to the floor. By now it was near routine to him, Ren reached out and placed his hands on her sides. This caused her to pull closer, by now she knew this as routine or perhaps the renewed contact made her want more. It didn't matter what it was to him, all he knew was that she wanted him but he needed her. He didn't know why she wanted him to touch her in any way, his hands were rough from constantly caring for and handling Stormflower. This was just one of the recurring thoughts that popped into his mind every single time they did this but he didn't have time to think things over, then again he never thought on these acts, if he did it would just hurt. So he let the voices fade into the back of his mind as his hands moved to her back, just to bring the zipper down her back.

Nora moaned against his lips and Ren knew how far it would go, he knew that there would be no coming back. Ren pulled the dress down at the opening, causing her to gasp, pulling back against him. She would let him take control if only for a short amount of time, Nora wasn't one to let things slip beyond her being able to take charge, it had always been like that. Nora always took charge, always took the lead, she only let him take command if she knew she could easily impose herself. It had always been like that, even when the two of them had become partners in the forest, she had made sure that no matter what happened, she would end up with him.

It had even been the way the first time that they had done this, the first time that they came together. She had been dating a guy for about half a year and everything was going alright, they really seemed to like one another. That was until he broke up with her, he said he could handle her unique personality, as he put it, most of the time and her being sort of hot made it easy for him to deal with her rambunctious outbursts. Her first ex continued on saying that he couldn't take her anymore and that he was leaving her, the first boy she had ever dated left her like just like that. She was unable to keep up her super cheerful façade, unable to call upon the nearly boundless amounts of energy she usually had at her disposal.

"I promise things can be different, please don't go." Her voice was quiet, she was trying to process what was going on, and Nora had never dealt with someone, anyone breaking up with her and didn't really have much of a way to cope. "Look just go," he repeated, clearly annoyed with her, which was just another dagger to the heart for Nora. "Please," She whispered grabbing his sleeve, Nora just wanted the pain to go away, anything to make it go away. "Let go you, you freak." Now even he knew he was pushing it a bit too far but he wanted to be rid of Nora at the moment and he pulled away, causing her to stumble back a step or two.

What felt like a small pit opened up in her heart, it threatened to pull her in completely. Nora did exactly what he wanted and left, she ran as fast as she could, there was only one place that she knew she could go, only one person that would still want her, Ren, she needed to go see him. By the time she reached his door she was sobbing, tears staining her rosy cheeks. She didn't even need to knock, with Ren's heightened senses he could hear her. They didn't need to say anything, Nora simply wrapped her arms around Ren and in turn he pulled her close, embracing her as tight as he could without hurting her.

Ren pulled her into his room, shutting his door behind them no one else was going to disturb them. Nora didn't say anything, she just stood there with him, letting the tears and the pain out. Ren wouldn't ask her to speak, he wouldn't ask her to try and relive whatever had made her break down. Ren held her for as long as they could stay up, eventually she blacked out from the lack of air and the hot sting of her tears making it hard for Nora to keep her eyes open.

The raven haired teen simply put his friend down in his bed, slowly releasing her. "No, don-, "Nora whimpered in her sleep, small cries coming after she spoke. Ren knew there was no way he would be able to leave her like this so instead of getting up he laid down beside her, wrapping his thin arms around her frame and she in return held onto him rather tightly.

Ren closed his eyes, he wouldn't fall asleep he needed to stay awake for her in case she woke up any time soon. He held her for a good two, maybe three hours, by now the sun had set and the only light in the room was the dim glow of the streetlamps below and the lamination provided by his alarm clock. "Am I a freak?" Nora broke the silence with her question, which caused Ren to open his eyes, the bright pink focusing on the outline of her form in the darkness. "Where would you get that idea?" He asked his voice faltering for a moment before he managed to keep his voice calm, despite an anger slowly growing inside of him.

"My boy-ex boyfriend." Nora responded as he started to pull away from Ren, what if he felt the same way. Nora had never been the most rational of people, but it was at this moment that her own irrationality was starting to become her own enemy. "He's an idiot, you're no freak." Ren responded, able to keep his emotions down with ease, he may have always acted calm, but it was something of a façade, a mask he could put up at will. Nora shifted in his arms, turning to face him as she put a hand on his cheek. His face lit up in the darkness, his pale cheeks slowly lighting up in color. He had always liked Nora, since they were little kids playing together in the park up until now.

Nora stopped for a moment, searching for something inside of herself before she leaned in kissing Ren's soft lips. Nora knew not to kiss too hard not wanting to bruise his lips. The two were opposites, Ren was graceful, tactical, and rather delicate physically. Nora was brash, brazen, and much stronger, so strong that she would often forget her own strength and sometimes hurt people without meaning to but this wasn't one of those times, she was perfectly aware of her strength and what she was doing. There was no hesitation in her friend, Ren was more than willing to return her kiss, for the two of them to grow closer.

All they did was kiss, restraining themselves from going too far, both worried about crossing a line. They held one another in his bed, kissing one another for as long as they could before they ran out of air. At that time the two separated, taking soft breaths to try and regain some form of composure. Nora was the first to sit up, undoing the button down shirt that was part of their school uniform and casting it aside. Ren looked to her somewhat surprised, he could see some of her the darkness. "Now you," she whispered, just loud enough for him to hear as she put a hand on his chest. "Nora, I think that," "You've already seen me naked Ren, this isn't any different." Nora stopped him from saying anything else, she didn't want him to make it complicated. Ren gave a soft sigh and undid his shirt, tossing it beside hers. Next was Nora's skirt, though she didn't take anything else off that was as far as she would go.

She put her hands on his chest, straddling his hips as she looked down at her partner. "Just kiss me," those were the only words she said, leaning towards the tee beneath her. Ren wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned up meeting her half way, connecting their lips once again. This felt right to him, it felt almost like they belonged together, doing this. Neither of them undressed further or spoke, they simply kissed one another, each wrapped up in their own thoughts. Too much time passed for either of them to want to leave the others side and they had stopped kissing in fear of either of them going too far. They just lay next to one another, both half-awake and near lust drunk, wanting to grab one another, to love them, to be together.

It was like that the first two time, at the third Ren made his move he did more than kiss her. It was at that time he didn't let her straddle him, he instead flipped her over, pinning Nora onto her back. She looked up to him somewhat dumbstruck that he had done something like that in the first place. "I'll take charge this time," Ren whispered that against her skin, kissing against any bit of exposed skin that he could. Her body was shaking under him, shuddering with ever kiss as he held her, as gently as he could, against the thick blanket which covered his bed.

"Ren," Nora whispered his name, it was just loud enough for him to hear it wasn't meant for anyone else. Ren stopped and looked up to her, their eyes met for a moment and it was clear what would happen next. They started to kiss one another yet again, much harder than they ever had. By the second time the two of them had undressed completely but again they refused to go any further but this time would be very different. He moved down slowly, opening her legs just enough for him to slide between her legs. "Just relax Nora, it's all going to be okay." Ren whispered gently, pressing their bodies together as he made a single motion and the two joined for the first time.

"It hurts," Nora whispered, feeling the sharp sting as they were united. Ren gasped softly, it was a mix of the feeling of entering her and the surprise that he had actually hurt Nora, he had never meant to hurt her. "Just be careful." Nora spoke in a quivering voice, they had gone this far and there was no coming back. Ren started to release Nora, to pull away, he couldn't continue after he hurt her. Nora sat up, it was easy especially after all the physical training she had done which showed with her well-toned body. "Ren it's alright, I know you wouldn't hurt me." Nora cooed, caressing one of his cheeks softly, stopping him in place. Ren nodded, pulling himself closer to her as they were together again.

They spent that night making love, caressing and holding one another. They were in a rush, they wanted to take things slow, enjoying the comfort and feeling of one another's body more than the raw pleasure of sexual contact. They just wanted to be together, wanted to be so completely connected, to know that nothing would come between the two of them. So they simply held one another, holding themselves as tight as they could, helping one another ride out their own pleasure, their own rise and fall of their orgasms.

There were three other guys after that, one at their last semester at their battle academy and then one when they started at Beacon. Then there was the third, the one who had just broken up with Nora and at this point Ren knew what would happen next. He promised himself that this would be the last time, but he made that promise three times before that when they made love. The truth was he was never going to say no to her, one more time was always going to happen again and again.

Ren knew that he could never deny her, never say no to Nora, not from the first they met one another and not when they made love for the first time and it would be that way for the rest of their lives. Ren held Nora and he knew that at this moment for only this time that they were connected, that he was the only one in the world that mattered to her. His motions were slow and deliberate, each thrust careful and planned, wanting her to feel as much pleasure as possible. Nora gave melodic moans beneath him, to Ren it was the most beautiful music he had ever heard, that's the way it always had been. Each cry only made him want to hear more, every sound only enticing his actions even further

"That's it Ren," Nora whispered against his skin, hearing her voice like that made his entire body tense and shudder, to know he was causing her so much pleasure, to know that he was the only one who had ever made her feel such pleasure. He knew better though, he knew better than to say what he had always wanted to, to say he loved her. He may always love her, but he knew that she wouldn't think of him in such a way. So instead he would do what he always had, what he would do every time someone was stupid enough to break her heart. He knew the truth that 'one more time' would happen over and over again.

He didn't care how many 'one more times' happened, they would keep on happening for as long as someone kept breaking her heart. So Ren knew what he would do, he would keep bringing her in, bringing her pleasure and helping her bounce back. Nora started to cry out louder and louder, her body shuddering, Ren knew her so well. "Ren, Ren, Ren, I'm going to cum!" She nearly cried out reaching her peak, her body creating a beautiful arch above the bed. Ren wrapped his arms around the arch of her back.

Ren continued almost relentlessly, pushing in with quick thrusts to try and strike every single one of her more sensitive points to drive her wild. "Ren!" Nora gasped, grabbing and clawing at his back making small red marks which were sure to mark him until the next time. Ren leaned in, kissing his partner to cover her screams of pleasure as she finally climaxed, her walls tightening around him. Ren no longer held back, he gave one last push as he too came, letting his bubbling hot seed spill into her shuddering form. The two held one another, shaking and whimpering as they moved next to one another in bed.

Ren wanted to say how much he loved her, how beautiful and wonderful that she was but he couldn't, no he was simply her friend and partner. The two knew that Jaune and Pyrrha would be out all night, training maybe more if Pyrrha could get Jaune over his insecurities again. So the two just lay together, still connected, slipping into sleep. When Ren awoke the next morning he knew he would wake up alone but he didn't care, he reached out to the indent in the bed where Nora spent the night. He gripped the spot and inhaled deeply, taking in a moment to compose his emotions. He grabbed his clothes and slipped into the shower it was like he was trying to wash away the memory, his own emotions but he knew that he couldn't. He took an extra hour but he wasn't washing up he was just stood under the warm water even after it turned cold.

He would step out and dress himself in his school uniform only to walk out into the courtyard, looking around for the members of his team or perhaps the members of Team RWBY, he needed to talk to someone hell anyone. That was when he saw Nora, across the way talking to another guy probably another potential boyfriend and now a potential 'one more time'. He just smiled, a small smile as he knew what would eventually come next. It may end up taking a month or even a year, all he knew was that it would be just once more and he was okay with that. So long as he had Nora for a short time, as long as she was his for that small amount of time.  
_

Anyways please, read, rate, and review. That would be most appreciated.

Well guess whose back, even after I said I was back but I really wasn't back but I was sort of back but not back but guess what I'm back! You can expect more fanfictions from me very soon and guess what I have a tumblr links below. There you can talk with me and my fanfiction partner Love. You can check out some fanart of our fanfictions which will be coming soon and communicate with us. Want to ask me or Love a question about our fanfics or just faff about with us go ahead.

theres our tumblr account, right there, go ahead go check it out!


End file.
